


What's A Blowjob Between Friends?

by OceansGreyWaves



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, FTM Reader, Fellatio, M/M, Mild Angst, Other, explicit mention of FTM non-surgery genitals, mentions of Chanyeol/Kai, mentions of cardiophilia, mentions of snowballing/cumplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansGreyWaves/pseuds/OceansGreyWaves
Summary: Baekhyun gets hot hearing Chanyeol and Kai down the hall and asks you for a helping hand, then returns the favor. Trans male reader.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/FTM Reader, Byun Baekhyun/Original Male Character(s), Byun Baekhyun/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	What's A Blowjob Between Friends?

He's grinning wildly as he slaps a hand over your mouth midsentence. As you blink in silent confusion, he giggles and shushes you with a finger to his puckered lips. After a brief moment of quiet, you hear it. A low, deep groan rolls down the hall, followed by the unmistakable sound of bedsprings squeaking.

“Chanyeolie and Jongin-ah are fucking again,” he says. His voice strains in fits through his teeth as he bites back obvious laughter.

You blush hot at the image, and lick at Baekhyun's palm in the hopes that he'll move his hand before noticing. He does, but casually wipes his hand on your chest, mostly unfazed, and leaves it there. He's still looking down the hall, listening for more, and seemingly unaware of your heart doing backflips into his palm.

“Wanna go watch?” he snickers, as Chanyeol's voice rumbles through the walls again.

“Pervert,” you mumble accusingly, as though the idea wasn't also slithering in the back of your mind. You take Baekhyun's hand in yours to remove it from your quickening heart, but he leans into your side and now you're just holding hands on the dorm couch.

“Aigoo, like you weren't thinking it, too,” he whines, squirming to plant himself in a firm snuggle against your ribs.

“Not as intently as you,” you counter, nodding at the gentle bulge that had risen in his sweatpants. Something like jealousy flashes through your chest before you remember that you're just a friend, and it would be ludicrous to think someone as universally wanted as Baekhyun would so much as glance at you twice. He was quite literally trying to look at the sounds of another man rather than make eye contact as he spoke to you.

“Aish,” he grumbles. The ambient sound stops—or at least pauses for the moment—and Baekhyun finally looks up at you. Innocent cheer sparkles in his eyes as he leans his head on your shoulder, but you know better. Behind that smile is mischief, whether for good or for bad. “You're just going to leave a friend hanging?” He waggles his hips at you and flushes over the apples of his cheeks at the friction.

“Afraid it'll fall off if you don't finish every time it starts?” You roll your eyes and hope the heat you feel in your face isn't visible. To say you hadn't thought about it would be an out and out lie. You drifted off to sleep nearly every night wondering how it felt—in your hands, in your mouth, in your ass. It was a question you were certain would never be answered, though.

At least, until Baekhyun pulled your hand to press against his swelling erection.

“Use it or lose it,” he grinned.

Fuck it.

“ _Really_ sure that's not what they mean with that saying,” you sigh, as you're already on your way to the floor between his feet. With your free hand, you yank a throw pillow from under Baekhyun's weight-bearing elbow. A grunt of surprise melts into a pleased moan as your thumb finds the tender spot at the underside of his glans.

“Ahn, too good!” His voice lifts, going thin, and his hand, still on yours, tightens as though to slow you. You oblige, but don't stop.

“Seriously? Are you gonna finish in under a minute?”

There's a short stalemate as your hand stills. He pouts down at you, and you settle your knees on your ill-begotten cushion. To end it, you squeeze lightly at his shaft. When his head drops back and he squeaks—honest to gods _squeaks_ —you untie the cords at the waistband of his sweatpants.

You swat at his hip and tug at the elastic. “Help a guy out.” Whining indistinctly, Baekhyun lifts his hips for exactly as long as you need to remove his pants from the equation. You might be a little petty in scraping your nails down his thighs, but the shaky gasp Baekhyun emits brings your attention back to the task at hand and the flushed erection bobbing at your eye level.

Down the hall, there's the crack of skin on skin followed by a whimpery cry, and above you, Baekhyun shivers. Not to be outdone, you swiftly take his head in your mouth and lave your tongue over the small spot your thumb had been teasing.

“Ah, shit.” He hisses your name, ambience forgotten. His hips move in uncertain circles--he wants to rock into the wet heat of your mouth but he’s just cognizant enough to know it would be rude at best.

That coherence is exactly what you intend to destroy--this was never about ‘helping a friend out’, this is a battle of sexual wills, and you plan to win. That you finally get a slew of questions answered and sensual experiences to recall in late nights is just a bonus.

You suck him down in one firm swallow, raking your nails over his hips as your nose meets his skin, and the resulting shocked cry is almost as satisfying as the thick, warm weight of him on your tongue and in your throat. The immediate scrabbling of his slender fingers in your hair as he attempts to ground himself doesn’t exactly hinder the tingling heat building between your thighs, either.

Baekhyun is babbling, incoherent half sentences peppered with your name, as his awareness dissolves and his world narrows entirely to the steady suction of your lips and throat. His back starts to arch off the couch, but you refuse to let him have the satisfaction of a quick and dirty finish. Your hand strokes up the inside of his thigh so you can tighten your fingers around his base just as he starts to twitch in your throat.

The stuttery, dismayed groan that he releases echoes through the room sharply. Laughter bubbles up in your chest and forces you off his cock with a messy bark.

“Dude, shut up. You want Chan and Kai to hear and have the same conversation we did?”

He rolls his tangled head to peer down at you. His chest is heaving, his eyes glazed and unfocused, his mouth slack and wet. He lets out a wrecked, baffled sound, and his hips rock against his will.

You pop your eyebrows and let out a quiet whistle. “All right, damn, Baek-ah. I had no idea you were so easy to fluster.” And before Baekhyun could protest, you swallow him down again so that all he can do is drop his head to the wall and moan.

His fingers are clenching and grabbing at your hair with the same lack of control that has his hips squirming in corrupted figure eights. Every time you tighten your hold on him as you swallow around him, he sobs your name. You torture him until his hands are so tight in your hair you're sure his knuckles are white. After a moan so wrecked you wonder if he's actually in pain, you release him. Startled, he arches and comes down your throat without warning. You almost aren't able to get your hands to his hips before he's fucking your mouth to drag out the most of his orgasm.

When he finally finishes and slumps to the cushions, chest heaving, you continue your teasing with little kitten licks along his oversensitive cock. It twitches, and he groans, batting weakly at your forehead as he returns to reality.

“Haven’t you ever heard the saying ‘don't hit the head that blows you'?” You lick a final stripe over the thick vein of his cock and duck his hand.

“Asshole,” he grumbles as he tucks himself away almost delicately.

“I deep throat you and you call me names? That's rude.” Something in you feels heavy and and sad at the banter. Nothing has changed. You hadn't really expected it to, after all. What? Had you thought your amateur blow job skills were somehow going to make Baekhyun fall desperately and deeply in love with you? You hadn't bitten him and he had come--really this was the best outcome you could have hoped for.

“You're supposed to stop when the guy comes,” he says. He’d be pouting if he weren't still flushed and half out of breath. You toss your throw pillow at him as you collapse onto the couch next to him. He catches it and swats it at your arm.

“Hey, I was just giving you the option of a double-header, so to speak. Excuse me for making sure you were fully satisfied.”

All he can do is make a whiny, mocking face at you. Down the hall, another groan. You both laugh. At least you haven't interrupted the festivities.

Baekhyun rolls to face you, hair ruffled and eyes bright. “Do they get you hot, too?” At your confused blink, he grins and gestures to your fly with his eyebrows. A sudden flush takes over your cheeks and you feel a roiling tension build in the pit of your stomach that is much less pleasurable than what Baekhyun is referencing. Unthinkingly, your eyes flick to each exit in turn as the heat grows.

“Aish, I know,” he says, rolling his eyes. “That's why I'm asking. I can't see when you get hard.”

You wonder if you should feel bad about the blunt reminder that your parts are so unconventional. The relief that chases away the panic is so great that your only reaction is, well. Getting hard.

“Should I text you every time it happens? Because my phone is charging across the room and walking isn't so easy right now.”

“Ah ne, you can just say yes,” he grumbles, snatching up the abused pillow before sliding to the floor. “You're always joking.”

“What can I say, it's a defense mechanism,” you reply, voice unsure as you watch him settle on his knees.

“You should try actually being funny.” He smirks in the silent space where you struggle to comprehend his quick wit. The pillow hits his head with a satisfying sound of whipped air and he laughs as he undoes your jeans. “What was that about not hitting the head that blows you?”

“You haven't done anything yet!” You smack the pillow on his head again with less force. Baekhyun just giggles and continues undressing you.

“I saw you wear underwear with little bananas on them,” he snorts as he slides said underwear to your ankles.

“I'm giving the little guy goals.” You smile weakly. “Sue me, I wasn't expecting to be blown,” you say, voice hot.

“What, like, ever?” He slingshots the briefs at your head but misses, and they slide pitifully down the wall behind the couch.

“I hate you,” you lie, and he grins wide and plants his warm hands on your knees. His thumbs rub small, soothing circles in your skin. What little anger you have fades, and anticipatory nerves replace it. “Jesus, Baekhyun,” you whisper to the ceiling before covering your face with your hands.

You're not sure how much is conscious movement amd how much is Baekhyun's gentle pressure, but your thighs part under his hands as he whispers, “let me see, jagiya.”

The air is cold against the wetness between your thighs, but Baekhyun's hands are warm on your tender skin and keep you from cringing shut. The pause is interminable--you can't see him but you can somehow feel him staring.

Suddenly, he breathes your name with something in his voice like awe. “It's big,” he whispers. You cough a laugh. Why is he humoring you like this? “It is!” he insists, stopping your spiral of anxious thought unknowingly. “I didn't know the shots did all that.” There's an electric sensation of what you assume is his fingertip running up and down your length. It makes you twitch and gasp, but you still can't pull your hands from your face to look.

“What feels good?” he asks, and his voice shocks you enough that you manage to look down and find him meeting your eyes with flushed cheeks. “When you touch yourself.” The question robs you of speech. You shrug one shoulder, eyes wide and almost panicked. His finger is still stroking you, root to tip and back, and you can barely breathe. Speaking is out of the question. “Can I suck it?” His eyes widen, smile growing. You nod, surprised you can still understand his speech with all the tingling zipping through your pelvis, and return your gaze to the ceiling. He kisses your hip, a soft press of warm lips, and pulls his hand away to rest again on your thigh. “I’ve got you,” he murmurs against your skin. “I always got you.”

Before you can form more than a vague cloud of confusion in your mind at his words, his mouth is on you. Gentle without being hesitant, tender without being wary. He takes you in slowly, curling his tongue around your shaft and sucking the barest pressure. Your stunned whimper is masked by a series of small gasping cries from the hallway.

“Jesus, how long can they go?” you mutter, and you feel Baekhyun's lips curl as he stifles a laugh. The sensation surprises you, causing you to look down. What meets your eyes makes your heart thud heavily in you chest.

Baekhyun, knelt between your legs. Arms hooked under your knees and soft, warm hands on your thighs. Slender fingers splayed across your skin. Bright brown eyes sparkling with mirth and affection, chocolate-warm and soft. The rest of his face you can only feel, still nuzzling into you, sending sparks through your core. His smile fades, and he suckles softly at you.

“Shit, Baekhyunnie,” you whimper. Lightning explodes in your head as a warm tension builds under his mouth. Fluffy, tangled hair feels softer than you expected as you fist your hands in it. He's got your breath coming in quick huffs, your heart pounding through your whole body as you begin to arch. “Please don't stop,” you keen with a desperation that hits him heavy in the chest. He redoubles his efforts, squeezing his arms around your thighs as if to embrace you while he pleasures you.

You're close already, thighs twitching under Baekhyun's warm fingers. His plush lips are working eagerly, and a slow, growing moan sends lightning through you. Somewhere in the few functional braincells you have left, you wonder if he could actually be enjoying this. You’re trembling too hard to look down and check.

A hand disappears from your thigh and reappears on your hand, gently removing it from Baekhyun's wrecked hair. He twines his fingers with yours and squeezes softly, sighing as he nuzzles his face against you. The simple intimacy of the gesture strikes you like a blow, and you immediately tumble over the edge, clenching Baekhyun's face between your thighs as you twitch on his tongue.

Wave after wave crashes into you, and Baekhyun strokes his thumb over your hand as he works every last spasm of pleasure out of you. When it's finally over, you drop limply to the couch, and come out of your haze to feel Baekhyun tenderly lapping around your aching cock.

“Does that count as swallowing?” you mutter breathlessly.

His only response is to lunge up and kiss you fiercely, with a sort of desperation you struggle to fathom. Maturely, rather than respond to the rawness of the moment, you wrinkle your nose and press your palms to his chest, pushing him back a fraction of an inch. Blind to your expression, Baekhyun curls an arm around your waist and buries his other hand in your hair.

“Dude, gross.” You stick your tongue out as if searching for a more pleasant flavor. “How'd you like it if I did that to you?”

Shockingly, Baekhyun groans and melts against you like a heavy blanket. “If you promise to do that next time, I'll try the heartbeat thing for you.”

Your face goes darker than it has all afternoon, even with Baekhyun buried between your thighs. “How do you--I swear, I can’t tell Jongdae anything,” you hiss, glaring down the hall as though he were even in the dorm. The next time you lay eyes on him, you plan to evicserate him with a language he might not even fully comprehend. While you compose your diatribe, the entirety of Baekhyun’s words strikes you. “W--next time?”

He’s taken the opportunity to relax onto you fully, and you’re suddenly aware that you’re laying there pantsless as he flat-out snuggles into you--his face is in your neck and his arms are tucked around and under you. Your traitorous heart leaps to meet his with each beat.

“Mmhm.” He mumbles his confirmation and nuzzles his nose to your throat with a nod. “Schedules should calm down soon. Promotions are almost over. I’ll have a few weeks before the next project.” He stifles a yawn and wiggles as though he could get closer to you somehow; as though he isn’t flush against you from nose to toe.

A sharp grunt and a longer, lower groan trickle down the hallway. It seems your muses are finished.

“Aish, finally,” he mutters against your skin, as you whisper,

“Next time?” you repeat again in awed confusion. What is he aiming for? Some sort of unspoken, friends-with-benefits agreement? The sort of “we don’t talk about it” arrangement that is being ignored a few rooms away? An ache grows in your chest and you’re certain it’s less to do with the idol draped over you and more to do with the realization that “hidden secret” is probably the best you could hope for--

“I’m that good?” he chuckles at your parroting. He somehow has a knack for derailing your downward spirals without even trying. Maybe it’s got to do with the fact that he just opens his mouth to any thought that passes by, but it’s still somehow good for you.

“No,” you correct. “I mean--yes, but--ugh.”

“You're overthinking,” he states, and pecks a kiss to your flying pulse. “I mean, I rendered you speechless with my talented tongue, but you're also overthinking.” Under your back, you feel the lazy, soothing sweep of his thumbs over your skin. “Can I fix it?”

He's gone fully boneless, a pleasant pressing weight keeping your anxiety at bay. At bay, but not gone.

“What is this?” you blurt, voice cracked just a touch, just enough that Baekhyun tightens his hold on you.

“I sucked your dick, we're boyfriends,” he declares. “Now relax and enjoy the afterglow.” He kisses your pulse again and leaves his lips resting against your skin. His lashes tickle your neck, but you can't find it in you to move away.

Boyfriends.

The word bounces around your head until it loses meaning, and the repetition, with Baekhyun's slow breathing and steady heart beating against your side, lulls you to a sleep full of fragmented dreams.

“Jesus, at least get dressed when you're done!”

The two of you leap awake and scramble for clothes at the boom of Chanyeol's outrage.

“Aish, you could try to be discreet.”

Baekhyun bursts into laughter as Jongin steps in looking tousled and flushed.

“You first.”


End file.
